Harlen Tyrell
Harlen Tyrell is the Lord Paramount of the Mander and Defender of the Marches. As head of House Tyrell, he is also styled Warden of the South. He is wedded to Helaena Redwyne, and has five children. Appearance Harlen has dark brown hair that is starting to grey, a goatee, piercing golden eyes, and is toned from his years spent honing his skill with the sword and lance. Harlen used to be filled with joy and smiled constantly, but the duties of the paramountcy are not forgiving when they take their toll, and he has developed lines in his face and a somewhat permanent look of weariness. History Harlen was born in the year 330 AC, the first and eldest of three sons of Lord Donnel and Lady Gwyneth Tyrell. Much of his early age was spent studying and learning the arts of politics and chivalry, as all Reach lords do. Lord Redwyne took him as a squire at an early age, and he spent five years at the Arbor, enduring intense and rigorous training. His summers were spent at Highgarden, learning the ways of the court, and his winters were filled with endless hunts in the countryside with his brother Leo, and later Osmund, who was born quite a few years after them. In 341, Donnel Tyrell left the Reach with some thousands of knights to assist the crown in the War of the Exile, successfully routing the Targaryen forces and establishing peace once more. Donnel's father, Luthor, served as Lord Seneschal while he was away. At the age of eighteen, he was proclaimed a knight, and would return home to assist his father, who had fallen ill, with the duties of Lord Paramount. Helaena Redwyne and Harlen met at the Arbor in their youth, and later again at Highgarden, where Helaena had become a handmaiden for the Lady Dianna. They quickly fell in love and were married when he was 21, and she 19. Their first son, Gareth, was born later that year. Two years after the Seven blessed them with a second son, and three more children after that. When war broke out once more, this time in the Westerlands, Harlen and a contingent of knights from the Reach lent their aid to the forces who battled Arrec and his dissenters. Another child would be born during this time, forcing him to return home after only a year and a half of fighting, leaving Alan Tarly to command the forces on the field. By the time he was prepared to return to battle, the brigand army had been routed and their leader slain, leaving the Iron Throne and the North victorious. Following the death of his father in 361, Harlen assumed the mantle of the Defender of the Marches and Warden of the South. He has ruled as Lord Paramount from Highgarden for eight years. Important Events * 330 AC - Harlen Tyrell was born to Donnel Tyrell and Gwyneth Caswell. * 342 AC - Harlen is taken by Lord Redwyne as a squire. * 348 AC - He is knighted and returns home to Highgarden. His father falls ill. * 351 AC - After a short courtship, he marries his childhood friend Helaena Redwyne. Their first child is born. * 353 AC - Dorian, their second child is born. * 354 AC - Harlen leads the forces of the Reach to the West to aid in the War of the Burning Brand. * 355 AC - Victor Tyrell is born, and Harlen returns home. * 357 AC - Jana Tyrell is born. * 358 AC - Alerie Tyrell is born. * 361 AC - Lord Donnel passes away after almost a decade of mysterious and prolonged illness. Harlen becomes Lord Paramount. Recent Events 370 AC Fourth Moon, Summer Lord Tyrell has received an invitation to the grand tournament that will be held in King's Landing to commemorate seventy years of peace across the Seven Kingdoms. He will attend with his family and his extended family, including those from House Redwyne and House Hightower. Family * Lord Willas Tyrell (270-335) * Alyssa Oakheart ** Mace (302-303) Died a sickly babe. * Lord Garlan “The Gallant” Tyrell (277-354) Died an old man of seventy-seven. * Leonette Fossoway ** Lord Luthor Tyrell (301-354) Died of the Bloody Flux. ** Dianna Ashford *** Lord Donnel Tyrell (318-361) Died after a period of illness. *** Gwyneth Caswell **** Sir Leo Tyrell (35), Captain of the Oldtown City Guard **** Ser Mace Tyrell (23) **** Erren Florent ***** Lyonel Tyrell (5) ***** Lucas Tyrell (3) **** Lord Harlen Tyrell (40) **** Helaena Redwyne (38) ***** Gareth Tyrell (19) ***** Dorian Tyrell (17) ***** Victor Tyrell (15) ***** Jana Tyrell (13) ***** Alerie Tyrell (11) Household Members * Elyas - Maester at Highgarden ** Gift: Sums * Osmund Tyrell - Lord Seneschal ** Gift: Administrator * Leona - Septa ** Gift: Benevolence * Paxter - Septon ** Gift: Benevolence * Ser Igon Vyrwel - Captain of the Guard ** Gift: Leadership * Ser Kennos Roxton - Master at Arms; Lord's Justice ** Gift: Martially Adept * Ser Hosman Norcross - Marshal ** Gift: Towering References As Highgarden Sleeps The Lords of the Reach Straight Outta Highgarden Come Unto Glory Summons Children Never Learn The Finest of Feasts Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi